Christma Holidays
by sioricica
Summary: A little Kag/Sess story...........how does a single girl gets past her depression and enjoys the holidays?.....simple........golden eyes and white hair.....simple : Sesshoumaru


Hey, Hey, Hey people, the screwed brain of sioricica has made another . Kag/Sess so please enjoy :P

* * *

Today is the 24th of December and of course that everyone is crazy about presents and the final preparations.

**Somewhere in the city mall:**

"Sango slow down, I now that you want to buy a present for your little hentai boyfriend but you're to fast" a girl named Kagome said to her best friend who was running threw the mall like a nutcase.

She was almost knocked out when Sango saw the perfect present for her boyfriend and was literally jumping from happiness.

"I will never let you eat waffles or pop tarts again" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Soon enough she was dragged by her very hyper friend in the store to buy the present. She felt so… what's that word….o yeah depressed. Why you might ask, because she was alone. You heard me ALONE…..for Christmas……..that sucks. Heck, even her little brother had a girlfriend, who was ironically her crushes step sister.

"Can we finish already Sango? I think you went in every magazine from the mall and you're making me dizzy" she said tiredly, well DAAH!! Her feet hurt and she was in the mall from nine in the morning and now was 2 PM, freaking 2 PM…..five hours…..

"Well you know that on Christmas I'm a totally lunatic about shopping" Sango said her face being adorned by a toothy grin.

"Come on Sango you know that it's depressing I don't even have a male friend to buy a present, well except Miroku and he's a perv or Inuyasha, but heck it's still depressing" Kagome said with a sigh throwing her hands the air in a desperate manner. Yes she was the drama queen.

"Oh come on Kagome I'm sure you'll find someone…" she said and trailed off, and her toothy grin was immediately replaced with a very evil smile (N/A: poor Kagome (sigh) ).

"Sango if you try to hook me with somebody seriously I will kill you!!" She said her arms crossed angrily over her chest and her eyes throwing daggers at Sango.

She smiled oh-so-innocently "Come on Kags, was I ever wrong?" Sango said batting her eye lashes.

"Sango you tried to hook me up with a gay guy" She said glaring full time at a very innocent looking Sango.

"Well I didn't know that!!"

"Sango he was wearing a dress and earrings a freaking dress even Inuyasha could realize that HE WAS GAY!" She said glaring at her friend.

"Oh It doesn't matter now, come on we have to go meet the guys tonight" Sango grabbed her hand and started running towards the elevator who was shutting the doors.

They arrived exactly when the doors closed, of course Sango stopped but not our Kagome who collided with the elevator doors with a very big 'Aaarrgghh' and of course a bump started to appear on her pretty forehead.

"I will really kill you this time!!" she said to Sango. After 2 minutes of chasing they were already out and after a very well placed fist in one's head they separated and went in different directions.

"See you later Kagome" Sango said waving her free hand at her, and with the other petting her very big bump.

"Don't you even think I'll forget!" Kagome said rubbing her new equally big bump.

oOo

"Hey mom I'm home" Kagome screamed when she entered her house (N/A: you know like Fred Flinstone only that he says "honey I'm home" :P ).

"Hello darling, had a good time?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Mother please don't you ever give Sango anything with sugar" Kagome said with a scowl on her face.

Mrs. Higurashi started laughing "What did she do now?" but she didn't get an answer she only heard something about:

"Stupid elevator……..pink dresses…….stupid pop tarts" and with that her "charming" daughter walked upstairs to her room.

She entered the room and leaned on the bed, tonight she would finally see (well she sees him everyday sweat drop) her crush of two years can you believe it, two damn years, but of course that Kagome was a chicken and of course that she didn't tell him anything about liking him, well the fact that he was teasing her all the time didn't help her.

So she leaned on the bed and started thinking……and thinking ……..and in a couple of minutes (try 45 seconds) she fell asleep.

She was in such a nice sleep, I mean a very nice sleep, heck after five hours with Sango in a store you would sleep five days but of course that our little miss kagome could only sleep for 45 minutes because her alarm clock went buzzing.

Beep!Beep!Beep!

She pushed the alarm button non to gently and finally it stopped. She was about to wander in La-La land again but nooo she couldn't cuz stuuupid Souta (A/N: little brother) had to barge in her room.

She groaned and threw a pillow at Souta trying in the same time to put the comforter over her head thinking that maybe, maybe her brother had a brain and will leave her alone.

No she didn't have that kind of luck, well thinking about it she didn't had any kind of luck……oh well back to our story.

He just had to start jumping on her bed and wake her up didn't he?

"Sota what do you want?" she said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Come on sis wake up" he said jumping some more on her bed. She tried to kick him but noo he had to run like a maniac.

He jumped off the bed with kagome on his tracks. She got a pillow and tried to go after him...but she reached the ground her face first due to the fact that she was so tied up in her comforter.

She let out a big groan and tried to rub her abused face, and who could be at the door laughing like a moron…….. her jerk of a brother.

"What do you want?" she asked again throwing daggers at her younger sibling.

"Aaaahm…….. I forgot" he said in e sweet voice and then started running downstairs. She groaned and started running after him.

"You little….little…FLEA!!" she said in a lack of another insult (of course she used all the good ones earlier) "I will seriously kill you!" she screamed after him.

She finally cornered him near the kitchen but her mother's voice stopped her to murder the younger sibling.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha is at the phone" her mother said giving her the phone. Kagome sent a last glare to her little brother and then answered the phone:

"Hey Inu, what's up?" she asked fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

"Hey Gome, wanted to ask you If you're still coming to the traditional party" he said and even if she couldn't see him she could imagine his stupid grin.

Immediately a sound almost like a growl erupted from her throat.

"Inuyasha if you'll say anything about Jakotsu I will kill you tonight"

"Aww, come on Kags…..he was really sweet with his pink dress and those cute earrings" he said in a honey-like voice.

She couldn't help herself and started laughing and Inuyasha followed suit.

"O yeah and Kags.." he said in a nervous voice.

She instinctively narrowed her eyes even if he didn't saw her "What now?" she asked warningly.

"Mybrotheriscomingtogetyouintenminutes" he said in one breath.

"What?!" she growled, I mean really growled.

"Wow Kagome didn't know you could growl….but you're not a demon" his voice went from shock to confusion.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me mister…" she said "and what the heck do you mean that your _brother_ is coming after _me?_" She spat out.

"Aaahm can't hear you Kags, the connection is breaking!" he said taking a paper bag and agitating it near the phone.

"Don't you use that trick on me you…..aaaarrrgggh" she sighed in frustration making a mental note to kill Inuyasha.

"Bye Kags, and O yeah Sesshomaru will be there in 5 minutes" with that a beep could be heard.

She put the phone in its rightful place and started running to her bathroom. Four minutes and 45 seconds later she heard the door bell ringing.

"Coooo-mi-iiiing" she yelled bouncing on the stairs on one leg due to the fact the she was trying to put the remaining shoe on and her toothbrush was still in her mouth

She reached the door face first and she could've sworn that she heard high fives from the kitchen (her brother and mother :D). She groggily opened the door and was rewarded by a smirking beautiful youkai.

"Dronch u elven darle!" she mumbled still trying to put her shoe….. her toothbrush almost fell from her mouth when she saw him.

Sesshomaru was dressed in a black Armani suit which fitted him like a glove. His silvery hair in contrast with the costume was giving him an appearance of a god (A/N: which he is dreamily sigh)

"Why the hec-"

"Tsk Tsk Higurashi, learning new words are we?" he said with a slight smirk at her flushed face.

"Oh shut up, and tell me why are you dressed like that?" she said looking at his costume.

She was wearing some jeans and a jumper...which had a big ugly…….monkey. She mentally smacked herself, here he was in a Armani suit and being his cocky self and she was wearing a jumper with a big, ugly, hairy ………. monkey on it……yes life couldn't get any better.

"I thought that we are doing _the_ traditional party" she said letting him in and going to clean her mouth and put her toothbrush back, she went to the kitchen (A/N: I know that we don't clean our teeth in the kitchen but bare with me please) but when she turned back realization hit her she stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a pale face:

"Do I have to wear a dress?" she widened her eyes when his eyebrow raised in that annoyingly stupid perfect arch which told her something like _"are you stupid or you can't see?"._

"How the hec-" her insult slipped when he cleared his throat "okay okay got it no more fowl words" she said rolling her eyes.

His eyebrow shot up again reminding her that she was saying something a minute ago. She mentally kicked herself and made a note to be more aware of what she's talking about.

"Aaaahm" she fidgeted with the hem of her jumper "what was I talking about?" she asked and a line of crimson streaked itself across her face.

He let out a deep chuckle and she glared at him with all her worth.

"O yeah" a little bulb inwardly appeared on top of her head and she remembered what she was talking about "do I really have to wear a dress?" she whined.

"As much as I like your monkey.." he said sarcasm dripping from every word "this it's a party prepared by my parents and it's a formal party so proper clothing it's acquired" he said.

She blushed, a crimson red at the 'monkey' comment and then her eyes widened slightly…..what the hell should she do about her dress?? The point was ……she didn't have one.

She started panicking and pacing and one certain annoying and VERY amused youkai stared at the nervous female. An air of defeat filled her aura and he didn't like it….

"Kagome" he's deep baritone voice interrupted her.

She met his gaze and her eyes were slightly in tears, he looked quizzically at her and wondered what's wrong, so he asked the obvious question.

"What displeases you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She started sobbing "I (sob) don't (sob) have (sob) a dress" he let out a sight.

"This is the reason-"he came closer and whipped some of her tears away "-I came"

"What reason" she asked her eyes were a little puffy and her nose was a pink color and her puzzled face was making her look more beautiful.

She hiccupped cutely and looked at him, her eyes were teary but she wasn't crying anymore.

He smirked lightly "to make sure that you don't dress-" he checked her up and down "-like this". She glared at him and almost cursed him but she was stopped with a glare from the-all-so-mighty Sesshomaru.

She mumbled something inaudibly but then sighed and looked at him "So what should I do?"

"Come" he said and she instantly started walking. She inwardly cursed herself, she liked the guy but she didn't want to look like a lost puppy.

She crossed her arms above her chest and narrowed her eyes:

"Why should I do that? Ha?" she asked and leaned forward.

He growled lightly, she was teasing him and he didn't like it. He stormed to her and picked her up and thrown her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes and went in the kitchen to tell her mom that she's leaving.

He bowed when he saw her mother.

"We will take our depart Mrs. Higurashi" Kagome was still on one shoulder and she obviously couldn't see her mother. "Can I take your daughter?"

"Mooooom don't let him haaaaavee meee" she whined like a baby making the words longer. Her mother rolled her eyes and smiled, Sesshomaru smirked because they both knew the real meaning behind his words (A/N: he was asking the permission to marry her –rolling my eyes-). Kagome remained oblivious about the real meaning.

"Have fun children" he bowed again and turned to leave, in his way to the door he heard a small "Traitor!" from a certain sack of potatoes.


End file.
